


Dream Hills 01&02

by muscari_k



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscari_k/pseuds/muscari_k
Summary: 奇奇怪怪的妖怪轻喜剧 猫咪小钟和萨摩耶（？）小诺的故事





	Dream Hills 01&02

Dream Hill 01& 02

#诺乐

妖怪什么的

钟辰乐第一视角

奇奇怪怪的故事 严重的ooc

01

猫大十八变大概是对我这些年生活的真实写照。

小时候总是那些个画面，我妈扬着把秃了毛的扫把在我屁股后面追着要打我，气急败坏地喊，钟辰乐你什么时候能让我少操点心呐，我在前面溜得和条泥鳅一样快，三两下爬上树，弓起身子瞄准隔壁二楼的大开的窗台就往里面蹿，大多数时候失去准头错误降落，打翻李帝努书桌上倒好的牛奶，泼他一作业本。故事的经过总是我上蹿下跳搅得他家也不得安宁，最后我妈提着我的后颈把变成原形的我从李帝努被子堆里刨出来，罚我回家抄一百遍唐诗三百首。

我，钟辰乐，梦山猫中一霸，素以鸡飞狗跳之动静闻名遐迩，却没料到十几年后以人美心善钱多的美名成为新一代梦山妖怪的人间育幼院院长。

当然美名是假的，事实是比起大部分逼仄阴暗的公寓，在人间带游泳池和竹林的我家别墅实在是环境优越，于是就总有梦山的爷爷奶奶把他们来到人间历练的幼崽送来暂住，住着住着就托付给我照顾，成了我的小跟班，可能这也是我公司能够逐渐发展壮大的原因之一。

现在提起钟辰乐这个名字，那可是响当当的有为青年杰出代表，梦山下来历练的小辈哪个不称我一声小钟总。

有为好妖怪小钟总偶尔也会有烦恼。

比如青春叛逆期少年朴志晟，沉迷街舞、探索宇宙和打游戏，这没有必然联系的三者让青春期中二病在这只小鸡仔身上蓬勃发展起来，只怕苗头见涨。中二病少年有着和他中二症状严重不符的羞涩性格和他小鸡绒毛一样柔软的内心，给了下班回家饥肠辘辘的我好大一个惊喜——更准确说是惊吓：

他抱着一只棉花糖一样的萨摩耶幼犬，眼睛亮晶晶地看着我。

“辰乐哥，我们养它吧。”

有什么比一只小鸡幼崽信誓旦旦地要饲养一直萨摩耶幼崽更有（荒）趣（唐）的事儿呢。

朴志晟给我讲了一个英雄（萨摩）救美（鸡崽）的故事，萨摩耶小小的身躯挡在已经抽条到一米八的朴志晟身前，一个神秘法术让那两个敲诈他的不良少年瞬间脑残发作主动咣咣撞大墙。这故事说的，我差点都信了，只等着下一话小萨摩变身一米九的英俊帅哥，脚踏五彩祥云仙气飘飘来迎娶天真单纯柔弱小鸡崽，然后双双修成妖界仙子乘云而去不知仙迹。

忒俗。

可是除掉小鸡崽bling bling的期盼星星眼，萨摩耶这种动物很难不让我想起某个人。

作为李帝努在梦山上的烦人邻居一直到我来人间念高中，我在他面前少说也化作原形有数十次——当然大多数情况下是为了躲我妈的夺命连环call追捕，变为原形更方便逃跑和躲藏，但是我从来没见过李帝努的原形。

有妖说他是雪狼。也有说他是狮子、老虎那种凶兽的，但到底是没妖见过他到底化作了什么原形。

我有次好奇得不行去问他，他只是用那种哄我去默写法术课文一样的语气说，他是萨摩耶。

哈？！萨摩耶？

原来你是狗！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！一点都不酷！

那天我笑得在地上打滚，肚子都给笑痛了，拽着李帝努的衣角擦我笑出来的眼泪，怂恿他变给我看。

不行哦辰乐。他冲我抿了一下嘴角拒绝了。

为什么？这不公平！你都看过我的原形很多次！

那不一样。

有什么不一样的！

他却又不说话了，只和我说，辰乐，你在学堂毕业了就要去人间生活了，要读书、工作，很多时候你不能随便变成原形。

这我当然知道。我忍不住顶嘴。李老师都说过一万遍了，要藏好身份，不能随便用法术破坏人间秩序什么的，哎呀好烦。

所以只有在很信任、很重要的人面前才能化作原形，这个去了人间一定要记住。

哎呀你怎么和李老师一样说教，真无趣。

我没意识到李帝努在岔开话题，在嘟嘟囔囔念叨他no jam的时候他把手抵在我锁骨上开始挠我的下巴，于是我就很没骨气的只顾着眯着眼睛犯困了。猫不都是那样嘛。当然那时候我仅剩的那点骨气就是没再次化成原形给他挠，总归有点小脾气，虽然他告诉了我他的原形，我还是想亲眼看一看的。

后来我来了人间以后就四处打听原形是萨摩耶的小妖怪，指望收那么一两个当小弟，灭一灭梦山那么多年李帝努作为“别人家妖怪”给我童年带来的深刻阴影。招倒是招到了，后来我才发现，萨摩耶这种动物实在是智商有点堪忧——我没有说李帝努蠢的意思，他要是蠢，那我就是榆木脑袋。我的那些个萨摩耶朋友，诚实热心、忠厚可靠，绝对是符合核心/价值观的好妖怪，但是对于一个素来耍机灵当饭吃的猫妖来说，他们是有些不那么聪明了，反正和李帝努是不能比的。别的不说，就说打游戏，怎么有人这么实诚给对方千里送人头的，是不是傻。这也很大程度上导致我组队时候碰到萨摩耶总是虎躯一震。

李帝努在人间是很风光的，和他在梦山上比起来有过之无不及。他比我毕业的早，我刚转到人间的高中时候听说他在创业，等我大二突发奇想去参加选秀比赛的时候，主持人报幕提到的赞助商就已经是他那个公司了。我签了合约出道当了歌手，接了不少代言，偶尔直播的时候还要见缝插针喝喝他公司的牛奶给他打打广告——天知道他为什么又收购了个饮品公司，却偏偏让我代言牛奶，大概是为了报我之前无数次打翻他桌上的牛奶的仇。

我约满退圈准备自己发展事业，和梦山的老朋友黄仁俊一起开了一个视觉艺术工作室。黄仁俊的原形是狐狸，皮毛火红，和他脾气一样易燃易爆炸，冲在和甲方撕逼设计稿的前线。我嘛，毕竟是猫，好吃懒做，他负责出力，我负责出钱，除了没什么成就感，日子倒是混得舒坦。

就是经常想骚扰一下李帝努。俗话说，皮痒。

02

我刚当上歌手的那段时间，只要不用练习的日子，我都准时晚上到李帝努家报道。不要想得太龌龊，我们没什么特殊的关系，纯粹是他家的电脑配置高网络好人体工学椅子比较舒服，适不适合他办公我不清楚，反正特别适合打游戏。那时候他刚熬过创业那段艰难时期，公司发展得有模有样的，也不再那么忙了，也乐得和我畅游游戏海洋里直到晨光熹微，囫囵吞下泡面打发咕咕叫的肚子，等到太阳彻底升上来，我的经纪人火烧火燎打电话给我问我怎么还不到练习室报道，他才摆摆手让我回去，自己回去睡回笼觉——我那时候意识到，当总裁还是有那么点好处的，比如没人敢质问翘班的你。

李帝努不住别墅区，小区出了门就是早点摊，早晨七八点钟的时候最是热闹，我都会让经纪人给我打包一袋车上吃。我的经纪人对我外宿的情况是有心无力管也没用，后来只能一遍遍提醒我出门要遮严实了，要是给想象力丰富的八卦媒体拍到我不死也得脱层皮。我每次都特别无奈，要怪就只能怪李帝努这家伙是个该死的英俊的单身青年才俊，有大把花花蝴蝶挤破头也想和他春宵一度，这就显得只是单纯来找他打游戏的我该死的单纯无辜楚楚可怜，就没人心疼一下我吗？

不过后来一天晚上他喝醉了发生了点事，因为太尴尬了所以我再也没去过他家打游戏。

我在人间还是刚成年的毛头小子，酒精不耐，一杯闷了脸连着脖子都红成大番茄，喝酒这件事天生和我合不来。李帝努不是，虽然不知道那家伙的真实酒量到底是多少（我和他从没一起喝过酒），但是作为一个该死的英俊的事业小成的青年才俊，不和人应酬几乎是不可能。不过大多数时候他都喝得很克制，打起游戏来和正常时候没什么不同的，依旧是不骂猪队友不骂狗对手的绅士，非要说的话就是激动起来喊的声音有点大，不过也没我吵就是了。

那天晚上我带着新买的switch来他家，在沙发上刚拆完盒子，看到李帝努打开门揉着太阳穴进来，脑子也没多想，就招呼李帝努过来研究一下新买的游戏机，结果被他一把推倒摁在沙发上，整个人压下来。我百分百肯定他喝醉了，还醉得不轻，因为他靠得太近，整颗脑袋埋在我脖子旁边，带着酒精的滚烫呼吸全都洒在我的耳侧，害得我也有点紧张呼吸加快。他那状态别说打游戏了，估计给他换上裙子他也没什么大反应的，整个人就一座岿然不动的大山压在我身上，怕是下一秒就要睡着了。我被他压得够呛，差点没变成猫饼，那家伙看着瘦实际满身肌肉，推他也不动，我只好拍他的脸试图把他叫醒，让他挪个地儿去床上睡。

我的手掌心刚贴上李帝努发烫的脸，他就睁开眼了，差点让我以为他在装醉。

李帝努，你快起来，重死我了。我偷偷掐着他的脸喊他，满足一下我一直很想掐他脸做鬼脸的小念头。

辰乐？喝醉酒以后他的眼神雾蒙蒙湿漉漉，没财经杂志上那些刀削一样凌厉眼神的照片可怕，反而有几分可爱。嗯，可以说特别萨摩耶。就是这只萨摩耶压在我身上忒重了点。

起来，重死我了。我推推他的肩膀让他起身，他醉酒的大脑仿佛卡壳了，依旧一动不动。

嗯？

依旧是那个湿漉漉的眼神，我可真招架不住，本来在喉咙里即将蹦出来的海豚音硬生生咽下去，换了一个温柔一点的语气和他说，起来，要睡去床上睡。

也不知道这句话怎么就刺激到了他的神经，这家伙没起来，反而开始毛手毛脚地捏我的耳朵又揉我的后脖子，揉得我耳朵尖有点烫，胳膊使了点劲推他，语气也急躁起来。

李帝努，你干嘛，你快起来！

我不。

他索性贴得更近了点，这下嘴唇直接贴上了我的脸颊，呼吸烫得仿佛能直接吹进我毛孔。我吓得瞪他，他反倒一副真的特委屈的样子，眼角都有点耷拉下来了。

萨摩耶真是坏狗狗，我恶狠狠地腹诽着，没等我把diss说出口，这只混蛋恶犬直接凑过来含住了我的嘴唇。

说实话无法思考了。我连李帝努亲了我多久都不知道，他的舌头闯进来舔舐我的小尖牙再来纠缠我的舌头，而我脑海里已经是800吨烟花一起炸开的样子，别说推开他，连正常思考都做不到。他从我的上颚开始摩挲，轻柔地舔过我每颗牙齿，再吸吮着我的舌尖引导我进入他口腔与他共舞，放在我后脑勺的那只手搓得我耳垂热乎乎痒酥酥，仿佛在棉花糖一样的云朵上打滚儿。

他反复啃着我的下唇，直到那里传来麻痒的痛。而他喉咙里滚动着的低沉笑声终于将一头栽进这种缱绻氛围的我猛然惊醒，我伸手推他，依旧失败，只换来他把脑袋埋下去啃噬我的锁骨，红霞向下蔓延，我觉得我从手指头开始都有些热烫起来。

太奇怪了。我害怕得几乎想哭，但是和我意见相左的我的身体仿佛独立我而存在一样待在原地，贪婪地希望李帝努继续下去。我越是慌张茫然越是动弹不得，任由李帝努的亲吻和抚摸继续着，心里乱得像团被爪子挠乱了的毛线。我希望他不要停，但又希望这一刻能永远停住。

辰乐啊，辰乐。李帝努一边亲吻我，一边喃喃念着我的名字，这样的呼唤让我的眼眶都涌上泪来。

直到他把手指伸进我的嘴巴搅动我的舌头，我又羞又窘，克制不住自己的力度咬了他一口。

他痛得皱了一下眉头，好像清醒了几分，但是依旧伏在我身上，我知道推不动他，恨得又用了点力气咬了他一口，把他指尖咬破了，尝到铁锈一样的味道。

他皱着眉头要收回手指，动作有点急，我的牙齿在他指甲盖上磕了一下，他才抬起头看我。

辰乐？

他用那种慌乱的眼神看着我，仿佛刚才那一切都是我平白的臆想，这让我的心仿佛被砂纸狠狠碾过一样刺痛，没有忍住眨巴了一下眼睛，眼眶含不住的眼泪一下子就坠了下来。

乐乐，怎么哭了，别哭，别哭……

李帝努好像一下子酒醒了一样，撑起身体坐起来，又要手忙脚乱要给我擦眼泪，语气温柔地像羽绒枕里轻飘飘的鹅毛擦过我的眼睫毛，我都记不得他上一次这样小心翼翼和我说话是什么样子了，这让我有点飘飘然，等他的手指擦去我脸上的眼泪在我脸上留下蜿蜒的黏糊糊口水痕迹的时候我才爆发出一声分贝破表的尖叫：李帝努你这个混蛋把口水擦在我脸上！！！

他担心的表情一下子凝固了，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了。

笑什么笑！

我用最凶狠的样子瞪他，好像这样就能让方才的尴尬消失不见一样，抓起他的小臂狠狠就是一口。

君子动口不动手，从小我就知道我肯定打不过李帝努，除了打嘴炮之外，和他吵架想要赢最解气的办法就是咬他一口，反正他不会咬我一口，他比我要脸。

这一口好像能让一切尴尬都停在了上一秒，李帝努推推我让我去客房休息，他自己去洗漱。

我们的相处方式好像还是梦山上那样，只是李帝努和钟辰乐，没有亲吻，一切都没有发生。

虽然那天晚上我根本睡不着，一闭眼就是李帝努的嘴唇紧紧贴着我的嘴唇的画面。

第二天早晨我6点就溜了，决定再也不要去李帝努家打游戏了。

这种单方面冷战包括拒绝所有李帝努发起的组队请求，拒绝他的吃饭邀请，甚至是有他的酒会我就病假遁逃，连朋友圈都设置了三天可见。李帝努刚开始还有点坚持不懈，后来看我实在是铁壁男的姿态，也就不理我了。我松了一口气，但是也没觉得多痛快。

为了摆脱除了李帝努我就没有社交的状态，我开始缠着黄仁俊，比如泡在他的画室里看他鼓捣他的画，比如强卖安利让他和我一起打游戏。在我的画作第10086次被黄仁俊评判为“辣眼睛”和他第10086次送了人家人头之后，他握着我的手真挚向我提议，让我放过他的审美和他。

Fine。

TBC


End file.
